Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image capturing apparatus, and particularly to a technique preferable to be used in an image processing system using an image capturing apparatus capable of receiving access information for image data from an image server.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known technique, upon capturing an image by a camera, for causing an image processing apparatus outside of the camera to perform various types of correction processing on the captured image data signal.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-236396, RAW image data, which is a captured image signal before development processing, is transmitted to an image server through a network and the image server is caused to perform development processing on the RAW image. The patent document discloses a technique to cause the image server to return a developed image as the resultant of the development to the camera and display the developed image on the camera side.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-236396, RAW image data, which is a captured image signal before development processing, is transmitted to an image server through a network and the image server is caused to perform development processing on the RAW image. The patent document discloses a technique to cause the image server to return a developed image as the resultant of the development to the camera and display the developed image on the camera side.